


Commander In Chief

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Presidents, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, From Sex to Love, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Interns & Internships, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Older Jensen Ackles, Pain, President Jensen Ackles, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, college Jared, jared is 21, jensen is 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer of Jared's junior year of college he gets invited to the White House to intern. What happens when he meets President Jensen Ackles and an unlikely affair occurs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this story is a little different obivously. Its going to be dramatic and full of angst! And theres even sex i the first chapter...Jensen takes what eh wants.

The first day Jared arrived he was literally shaking with nerves. He had spent the whole plane swallowing Tums like they were candy and trying not to have a panic attack. His mama had dressed him up in his best outfit before he left—khaki pants and a white button up. She had even tried to fix his shaggy tanned hair but to no avail; when it kept hanging down in his eyes she finally huffed and left it alone. 

Jared would be interning at the White House for the summer. He was currently in his junior year of college, majoring in Public Relations. And at his school the program offered internships, and this year the White House offered an internship…but only to one person. The President and his wife would be choosing personally, and they had picked Jared. 

With one last deep breath he dusted his clothes off and stepped out of the limo that they had sent him and followed Chris Kane—the President’s personal assistant—up to the front door he smiled and led him in. A woman in her early thirties was waiting with a warm smile—she had deep red hair that was swept into a bun and brown eyes she was wearing tan pleated pants and a black shirt. She screamed First Lady.

“You must be Jared? I’m Danneel Ackles I’m so happy to have you here!” She stepped closer and enveloped Jared in a warm hug that he found himself returning, and suddenly he missed he’s mama and her homey smell and inviting eyes.

“Yes ma’am that’s me, thank you so much for letting me come study here this summer it means a lot really.” Danneel smiles again and takes his arm and starts leading him out of the front hall “no need to be so formal Jared were normal people here, and your just in time for dinner—you’ll get to meet Jensen.”

Jensen…otherwise known as President Ackles. To be President the age is 35 and Mr. Ackles hit the age right on the head. While he was running he was only 34 and usually they wouldn’t let someone campaign if they weren’t the exact age but his father before him had been President and one of the favorites so they let it slide. Jared had only seen him on TV but he looked handsome and suddenly Jared was sweating.

They entered a dining hall that was so nice Jared was afraid to sit down, or touch anything. Danneel sat across from him, which left the spot next to him open and as she smiled and opened her mouth to speak the doors opened and Jared felt his breath leave him.

Before him was a man, a man whose whole existence screamed power. He was tall probably 6 feet and he had dirty blonde hair that had a tint of rust to it. His eyes were a bright green with a sort of intense glare and his shoulders broad and muscular. 

Jared gulped he knew he was staring, very openly but at that moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The man stopped and eyed him and if Jared wasn’t mistaken it seemed hungry. He stepped forward and held his hand out with a polite smile “You must be Jared, I’m Jensen—you can call me Jensen unless were in public to which it’s President Ackles.”

Jared nodded slowly and reached out for his hand. Jared let a gasp escape his mouth as Jensen enfolded his hand with his own, it was a strong grasp and he felt a shock run through him and down his back causing him to shiver and as he gazed up at the President he could tell he felt it to. He’s eyes were lidded and his lips parted and he seemed drawn in before he finally cleared his throat and straightened up with a smile “well let’s eat huh?”

Jared could feel Jensen watching him through dinner and he tried to ignore it and keep his eyes trained on his plate as he nodded along to whatever Danneel was saying, agreeing every now and then. Jensen’s brother Josh had joined them for dinner; he was Jensen’s manager he decided where he went and helped him with his role. Jared had instantly liked Josh, he was funny and bright and he made Jared laugh all through dinner.

“So Jared,” Jensen started as he sipped his wine “you’re from Texas right? I was born there you know, in Dallas? I hope you don’t mind but we have to do background checks and is it just you and your mother?”  
Jared looked up from his plate, startled and blinked helplessly at the question. He could see Danneel shoot Jensen a stern look “honey its ok Jensen is very straight forward just ignore him.”

Jared shook his head and dropped his napkin “no it’s ok I—uh yes well it’s me, my mother, and my sister…my older brother Jeff he lives in Chicago with his wife. My dad died when I was 6 he was in a car accident…”  
Danneel reached across the table and stroked he’s hand softly “oh honey I’m so sorry,” she turned to Jensen with hateful eyes “you need to watch what you say JR that was very rude of you.” Jensen nodded and turned to Jared “she’s right I’m very sorry Jared I shouldn’t have asked…so college you go to Austin right? Any extracurricular activities? A girlfriend perhaps?”

Jared sunk in he’s seat at the mention of a girlfriend, could he tell the President he was gay? “Um yeah I I’m on the basketball team and I run track I’m also in SGA and no I don’t have a girlfriend I don’t…well I’m not interested.”

Jensen’s eyes flashed in interest—he looked satisfied as he leaned back in he’s chair with a smirk “well then…I think that’s all for tonight maybe you should get some sleep? Will be starting early tomorrow, Chris will show you to your room.”

 

The next morning Jared was up bright and early dressed in his black pants and polo shirt, he’s hair smoothed back the best he could manage. He walked to the dining room timidly and smiled as he saw only Danneel at the table; she looked up and beamed “ah Jared good morning, did you sleep well?” He nodded as he sat down “yes I did, the room’s great thank you,” he smiled gratefully as the maid sat a plate in front of him, “Well your welcome sweetie, now Jensen said when your finished just go to the third floor that’s where he’s office is and he’ll tell you what to do.”

After he ate he made he’s way to the Oval office somewhat wearily, the President had sort of creeped him the day before—he’s eyes focused on him at all times in an intense way that made him shiver.

When he walked in the office Jensen was at his desk with Josh next to him sorting through papers and Chris was lounging on the couch and Jared stared as he passed him. “Ah Jared I’m glad you’re here, your first task—I need you to help my marketing team, I’m setting up a new Charity for Down Syndrome and I need a slogan for it and something to put it out there—Go.” 

Jared looked around and nodded “ok um well you could always have a party? Maybe a fundraiser and people could donate to the cause while also having fun and maybe you could give a small speech while there. And as for the slogan maybe you could meet with a Down syndrome child and say something about it doesn’t matter what you are it matters what you do?”

The room was silent and he rocked on he’s heels nervously, his hands wringing behind his back. Suddenly Josh smiles wide and looks down at Jensen who has his own twitching he’s lips “well it looks like we hired the right person huh?”

 

Jared had tried to ignore the stares of heat Jensen would throw him, and for a couple weeks it worked… and then Danneel was going out of town. She would be going home to visit her family, leaving Jared alone to deal with the President.

That night Jared was lying in bed, it was 3 in the morning and storming out and he couldn’t sleep. He was paranoid and scared. He was about to call his friend Chad and suffer through the yelling he would get when his door knob turned and he flipped over the opposite way and shut he’s eyes tight. He could hear someone creeping in and he knew exactly who it was, so he feigned sleep and willed him to go away.  
But instead Jensen climbed in next to him and Jared clutched the sheet tightly and prayed he would leave because Jared wasn’t sure he would be able to willingly send Jensen away if he asked to stay. A calloused hand suddenly smoothed over he’s bare hip and Jared was cursing himself for not wearing a shirt, way to make the seduction easier moron he cussed. And even though he knew it was wrong and he should jump out of bed right now and kick Jensen out of he’s room, maybe guilt trip him or even call Danneel but instead he whispered “what are you doing?”

In response Jensen gripped his arm and slowly turned him over to lay on he’s back and crawled up to half lay on him. Jared was frozen as Jensen brushed he’s hair back and started planting open mouthed kisses down he’s body. Jensen looked up and noticed the look of fear mixed with arousal and he cocked he’s head “haven’t you done this before?”

“Once…” Jared mumbled but instead of stopping Jensen moved up kissed Jared hard. Jared squeaked in response and told himself he should resist but instead he wrapped he’s arms around Jensen’s back and held him and he could feel Jensen smile into the kiss and he wanted to bite the smug asshole’s lip but he didn’t.

“Turn over,” Jensen whispered in he’s ear and he repressed a shiver as he did as told and allowed his clothes to be removed. Jensen opens Jared slowly and when he pushes in they both groaned in unison and Jared realized how dirty and morally wrong this really was. But with Jensen moving slowly, his hands running over Jared’s body and praising him with warm kisses he found he didn’t want him to stop. He could feel Jensen picking up speed as he gripped his hips so tight Jared knew there would be bruises the next morning. He clung to Jensen’s back and shut he’s eyes tight as he buried his face in Jensen’s shoulder “come on Jared…moan for me—“Jensen pulled out and slammed back in and Jared saw stars, he let out a long moan and Jensen smirked before he’s hips stuttered and he let out his own matching moan and collapsed to the side.

And when he pulled Jared in he’s arms after, and once he was sure Jensen was asleep—he cried.

 

The next morning Jared woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon creeping through he’s room, he’s stomach growled as he sat up and pulled he’s knees to his chest and eyed the spot Jensen had laid in the night before. He closed he’s eyes tight and scrubbed he’s face as tears threatened to fall—no more he decided with a firm nod that would never happen again, he wouldn’t let it. He was no homewrecker.

But as he dressed and made he’s way to the kitchen he froze mid step—Jensen was at the stove, cooking. Jared frowned to himself and looked around quietly, when he noticed no one he walked closer “you cook?” The President turned in surprise before he smiled sincerely and chortled “shocker huh? But only somethings…can you?”

Jared blushed and shook he’s head “I can’t even scramble eggs…” Jensen’s smile grew and he waved Jared over with the spatula “well you’re in luck because I’m scrambling eggs, never a better time to learn.”  
He moved Jared in front of his and took he’s hand and fit it with the cooking utensil “ok first things first, it’s better to keep it on low and just let it go—just move your hand around slowly there you go.” 

Jared was dumbfounded—he was standing in the kitchen of the White House with the President of The United States who was teaching him how to scramble eggs. And as Jensen rested his head on Jared’s shoulder with a soft smile and he’s hands on Jared’s hips gently swaying them to imaginary music he knew there was no going back.

How do you say no to the most powerful man in America ?


	2. Parties and Fights

The next two weeks were spent laughing, cooking, and in bed. 

Jensen was something Jared had never experienced. He was magnetic, charming, and dangerous all at the same time. 

There was a night when Jensen pulled him in the bathroom—and the tub was lined with candles and filled with bubbled and rubber ducks. He had laughed in confusion before Jensen stripped him and pulled him in the water to rest against he’s chest, and one by one they gave each duck a name and a story.

But when Danneel got back the guilt flooded back in and it became a game of secrets. They had to watch their every move, and everything seemed blissful and Jared was content with he’s secret. But one night Jensen had dragged him to a party, a party on the outskirts of town where no one would speak about Jensen’s indiscretions. 

 

Jensen had left him alone by the bar with the promise of he would be back soon he had to run to the bathroom. And while Jared was waiting a skinny girl with blonde hair and a too big chest walked up and eyed him accusingly “I’m guessing you’re the new toy?”

Jared’s brow furrowed in confusion and he tilted he’s head “excuse me?” She shook her head sadly “you don’t know? Jensen… the President I know your sleeping with him and you should know you’re not the only one.”

Jared felt he’s heart stop and the blood in he’s body run cold. He knew he was pressing his luck at best having an affair with the President, but he didn’t stop to think maybe he wasn’t the only one, that maybe Jensen had done this before that’s why he acted the way he done, that’s why he was so self-assured. Jared thought maybe he was different, that he was it—but he was wrong.

He felt hot tears prick at he’s eyes so to save himself the embarrassment he turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the building. Once he made it out in the cool summer night air he let out a shaky breath and a small sob escaped along with it. How could he have been so stupid? Such a fool to think maybe Jensen felt something deeper for him saw him as a human—something more than a body to lie with at night. But all Jared felt like was a dirty little secret.

He heard the door open behind him so he started walking down the street—he would find he’s own damn way back to the White House, where he would be packing his shit up and getting the hell out of there. Fuck the internship, and fuck the President.

 

He had left without Jensen. He had left the President alone at a party, and now all Jared could think about was maybe he lied about going to the bathroom. Maybe the asshole was screwing some girl, or guy somewhere in that house.

With that thought Jared angrily jerked his suitcase out of the closet and started piling clothes in, not even bothering to fold them—who cares if there’s wrinkles at least he’ll be gone. He was half way done when the bedroom door burst open and Jensen walked through. His jacket was unbuttoned and there was sweat building on the adams apple at he’s neck, he’s hair was messy and he had never looked more handsome and it pissed Jared off. Pissed him off so much that asshole, so before Jensen could say anything Jared bent down and took off he’s shoe and without a second thought he hurled it straight at Jensen’s head.

Jensen’s eyes widened but he had no time to duck, so Jared’s converse nailed him right in the forehead—Jensen reached up and winced as he rubbed the offending spot and Jared cheered silently with a smug smirk before zipping he’s bag up. “Jay, what the hell? Why the fuck did you throw your shoe at me?”

“Cause you’re a dick! That’s why asshole, now give me my shoe back I can’t go without it.” Jensen blinked clueless as Jared ripped the object out of he’s hand and jerked it on roughly.

“Why is your bag packed?”

“Obviously it’s because I’m leaving asshole.”

Jensen shook he’s head “what? No you’re not why would—“

Jared scoffed and heaved up he’s bag “don’t play dumb Jensen, while you wandered off doing God knows what at the party some chick comes up to me and you know what she said? She told me I wasn’t your only side toy.”

Jensen’s eyes closed and panic swelled in him. The President did not panic; he remained calm under harsh situations but Jensen Ackles? He was freaking the fuck out “Jay listen please I—I’m sorry but they mean nothing—“

A book was suddenly flying across the room and this time he fell to the floor as Jared screamed at him “you pig! God I must be some kind of idiot huh? Not only are you cheating on your wife and with me that’s bad enough but come to find out there’s more than me huh!? So how many Jensen? How many are there?”

He waited calmly as Jensen ducked he’s head and closed he’s eyes tight “Jay…I’m sorry I didn’t—they mean nothing I swear it’s you I—“

“How many Jensen!?” Jared yelled, his shell finally shattering as tears poured out of he’s eyes and Jensen gave him a pleading face and he shook his head “last chance…how many?” 

Jensen took a deep breath and stepped forward” two others…but they mean nothing! I swear baby and I ended it with them I prom—“

Jared’s breath hitched and he let out a choked sob “2 more? God does that make me whore number 1 or 3? I knew, I knew and I completely ignored my brain I should have known better” Jared cried he’s hands clutching his chest “I didn’t think it would hurt this much.”

Jensen felt tears well in his eyes at the sight of Jared crumbling and all he wanted was to reach out and take him in he’s arms. This was his fault he knew it, Jared was hurting because of him and he’s foolish choices. And now Jared wanted to leave him.

“Baby please listen I… you’re the only one I kiss I don’t even kiss my wife, our marriage is dead and those girls don’t matter you do!” 

Jared scoffed through he’s tears and slipped his shoe back on “Is that supposed to make me feel better? You don’t have real feelings Jensen you use people. I was actually starting to fall for you, what a mistake that was.” And with that Jared lifted he’s bag and stomped out of the room “I’m done.”

As he made he’s way down the stairs Jensen rushed after him—once they made it to the bottom he reached out and gripped Jared’s arm and whirled him around “you can’t leave Jared!”

“Watch me,” Jared seethed and as he started for the door Jensen ran ahead of him and blocked the way “get out of my way…Mr. President.”

Jensen faltered and he felt a sharp pain tug in he’s chest “no that’s not who I am I’m Jensen, you call me Jen—you’re the only one who gets it I…I love you Jared.”

He froze. Jared felt he’s whole body constrict in shock and he wanted to scream, he tells him that when he’s walking out the door? “What did you say?”

“I love you Jay forget everyone else—“

“Jensen your cheating with 3 people I feel dirty I—“Suddenly anger welled in him and his eyes narrowed fiercely “tell me,” he fumed “do you go sleep with them and then crawl in the bed with me? Am I first or last on the list?”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he shook his head “no I would never!”

“Oh how generous of you—“

“What do you want me to do!?” Jensen yelled through the giant house, causing he’s voice to echo off the walls “leave my wife? Step down? What!”

Jared levelled him with a hateful glare “nothing Jensen, not a damn thing.” He shoved past Jensen and ran down the entry way and to the front gate where a taxi was waiting—he threw he’s stuff in and jumped in the car. 

Jensen ran out and down the sidewalk begging and yelling for Jared to stop but it fell on deaf ears as Jared sunk in he’s seat and covered he’s ears tight as hot tears flooded down he’s cheeks and he’s body shook with heartbroken sobs .


	3. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is rather sad so be prepared for a major shock.

When Jared arrived home he’s mom loaded him with questions. He answered them politely yet resigned and told her they allowed him to have a small break to rest. 

He ignored the letters, the emails, the calls, and the texts. He didn’t want anything to do with Jensen—he had never been so angry in he’s life. He knew he had to return eventually—he had a job to do and he couldn’t ignore it. Besides what would he’s mom say? She would demand the reason and he would have to tell her what would she think? He’s brother would kill him. 

But there was one letter Jared couldn’t ignore. Jensen’s brother Josh was sick, deathly sick—turns out he had been hiding the fact that he had terminal cancer for a while and it was finally taking its toll.  
Jared was on a plane so fast everything was spinning when he landed. 

When he got to the White House he burst through the giant door and ran down the hallways until he made it to Josh’s room where Jensen and Danneel were. Jensen’s eyes were red, he’s skin was pale and he looked so unkept something Jared had never seen.

But he walked past them and to Josh who was lying in bed, and when Jared sat next to him Josh smiled weakly “hey Jare…where you been hidin?”

Jared half laughed half cried as he shook he’s head “oh you know, around… how are you?” Josh shrugged “tired… I’m so tired, but it’ll be over soon.”

Jared shut he’s eyes tight as tears seeped out and he sobbed silently. Josh reached out and rubbed he’s shoulder “its ok Jared…hey will you stay with me? Jensen’s been sleeping in here but he needs rest.”

Jensen opened his mouth to protest but Jared nodded “of course I will Josh.”

Jared stayed by him all night, but the next morning when he roused from the lounge chair and leaned over to check on Josh, he couldn’t wake him up—he’s skin was cold.

“Jensen!” He screamed loudly, he’s voice cracking as he kept screaming until he heard the pounding of footsteps rushing to where he was.

 

At 9:30 a.m. Josh was pronounced dead. 

Jared wept soundlessly, he’s arms wrapped tight around he’s body as he shook. 

When he had been invited to intern at the White House this was not what he had been expecting. He had thought he would come here, maybe get lucky enough to actually meet the President and follow around some guy with bad breath and a prissy attitude. But never in he’s wildest dreams did he think he would come here, make actual friends, have an affair with the President of the United States and lie like a shameful slut to he’s wife, and become friends with he’s brother who as it turns out had a serious illness.

Actually the more he thought about it, it all sounded like a bad lifetime movie. One that he wanted out of.

Danneel ended up leaving and going home, not being able to stay and suffer though the memory of Josh alone. And Jared barricaded himself in he’s room that night and wallowed in he’s bed, loud sobs breaking from him as he cried in he’s pillow.

In the midst of he’s cries he heard the door click and he bolted up—it was Jensen and he’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Jared knew he should send him away, tell him maybe he should call he’s wife—tell her that he needs her, but he didn’t instead he opened he’s arms wide and Jensen fell in them.

Jared closed he’s eyes tight and tried to will back he’s tears as he stroked Jensen’s hair and tried to soothe him as he cried heartbreakingly. 

“My brother’s dead…he’s gone and he didn’t even tell me he was sick, why would he do that?” Jensen sobbed in Jared’s night shirt and he nodded slowly “I know Jen, I know and I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” Jensen looked up and Jared’s heart wilted—he looked like a small child “I missed you Jay, so much I haven’t been myself since you left and—“

“Jensen please, I can’t not now ok? I can’t talk about this with you not after today I…but I missed you to.”

 

Jared knew better, really he did. He knew he should send Jensen out and tomorrow he should pack he’s bags and get back on the plane and go home and forget this whole disaster of a summer and put it behind him. Expect there would be no forgetting this, not ever. Not when the summer ended and he did go home to Texas, no forgetting when he was married and settled down—he would never be able to forget this moment, never forget the feel of Jensen’s lips and he’s soft words he spoke to him at night.

And he would never forget how instead of sending Jensen away he leaned over and kissed him slowly, and how Jensen wrapped he’s arms just right around Jared’s lithe body and held him to he’s own. 

Growling loudly Jensen gripped too tightly to Jared’s hips, fuck, he loved those bony hips. He pulled back, almost completely out and then thrust forward. "Fuck Jay...so good." He was gonna cum too quickly to build up any kind of rhythm, he just needed to be as deep inside Jared as he could get. He dropped his chest to Jay's back and took hold of the boy's straining erection. As he snapped his hips, burying his thick shaft into the scorching heat of Jared’s ass he fisted the boy's cock with still lubed fingers.

"Oh oh oh," the chestnut haired boy gasped as his cock throbbed in Jensen’s hand. Jensen tucked his hips under Jared a little so that every thrust of his dick slammed into Jared's prostate. The slim body underneath him convulsed. "Ah Jen I-- Cumming!” Jared screamed as his ass clamped down around Jensen and his big cock spilt thick ropes of cum across Jensen's fist and the comforter below.

Jensen's vision went white; he came so hard when Jared yelled out his orgasm. He couldn't moan, couldn't fucking breathe as his cock pulsed load after load into the condom. His balls were so tight they burned but he just kept cumming. “I love you Jay,”

There it was again—“Don’t say things you don’t mean Jensen—“

“But I do and I’ve told you before—I love you Jared, I shouldn’t I get that but I do.” 

Jared drew in a sharp breath and fisted the sheet in he’s hand tight before picking he’s head up off Jensen’s chest and giving a shaky sigh “I love you to.”

It was wrong, so wrong. But he realized it was the truth—he loved Jensen. Jensen a married man—married to probably one of the nicest women Jared had ever met—Jensen who was also the President of the United States .


	4. Appearences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter for reason.

Jensen had sworn those other girls were history, all that was left was Danneel. So remorsefully and somewhat hesitant Jared allowed their affair to continue.

Jared felt sympathy for her—she had no idea her husband was out having an affair with the PR intern, the PR intern she treated like a brother. The PR intern that she had grown close with, that she trusted.  
When Danneel was around it was like Jared didn’t exist—Jensen wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t talk to him unless it involved the PR handling. Jared felt used, like a boy toy—like someone Jensen wanted to keep in the closet forever. And he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

Finally a couple months later it all became too much—it was nearing the end of Jared’s internship and soon he would be going back to school. He wasn’t sure what Jensen had in mind for when Jared went back to Texas but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be good—he imagined secret flights and low key hotels.

They were in New York for a conference and Jared was sitting in his room, playing Jensen’s waiting game. When midnight rolled around Jensen finally entered with a hazy smile and lidded eyes and Jared’s eyes narrowed as they searched over Jensen with an accusing stare.

Jensen crossed the room and went to wrap Jared in his arms “I missed you,” he slurred and Jared reached out and pushed him away. Jensen frowned in confusion “what’s wrong?”

“Don’t you feel guilty? Don’t you feel remorse? Or anything at all for what we’ve been doing?”

Jensen stood silent and rocked on his feet and Jared threw his hands in the air “Jensen I can’t fool your wife any longer you have two choices—either stay with your wife without me, or leave her and be with only me.”

Jensen paled and his mouth bobbed open as he stared at Jared with jumbled eyes and Jared let the tears flow out of his eyes freely “so what’s it going to be Jensen? Because your wife deserves better and you don’t love her, you say you love me so come on tell me—I love you Jensen but I can’t share you anymore. Do you realize I’m going back to school in 2 weeks, what happens then?”

Jensen stayed silent and still and Jared was shaking with heartbreak and defeat “well Jensen?” His voice cracked as his stance wavered—and Jensen’s own tears formed “Jared I can’t abandon my country do you know how bad it’ll look if I leave my wife for a college student?”

Jared wilted and he nodded despondently “you’ve made your choice then… now leave.”

His face fell and he stepped forward, his hands out pleading “Jay please—“

Jared shook his head “this is it Jensen,” he wiped his tears angrily “I’m sorry—“Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands and pulled him close to slam his lips on Jared’s. Jared melted “please,” Jensen whispered “if this is our last night let me stay.” 

Jared looked down and sniffed before closing his eyes “ok,” he mumbled. Jensen kissed him again pulling his shirt off and stripping him quickly, he laid Jared on the bed and kissed him as he pushed in, his head dropping to Jared’s shoulder as he moved quickly, his hips slamming with purchase. Jared moaned and arched up, his nails scraping down Jensen’s back as they rode out their orgasms. Jensen brushed his sweaty hair back “I love you, I always will.”

Jared let alone tear slip out “I know.”

 

The next morning Jared left while Jensen was still asleep. He left with teary eyes and a heavy heart, his sobs filling the plan as he went home.

When Jared got home his mother met him at the door with a confused look, a dish towel in her hands and the tears came back—he crashed in her arms and told her everything. 

She sat in shock and shook her head as Jared filled her in about his couple months at the White House. He knew this was hard for her, her son had an affair with the President, had fallen in love with a man he had no business being with.

But she held Jared close, and soothed him with a soft lullaby as he cried in her arms—his heart shattering in his chest as she rocked him back and forth. 

Months went by, Jared had gotten letters and calls—Jensen missed him, he needed him—he loved him. But Jared ignored them all and threw himself in school, if he was lucky the Dean had told him he could graduate early.

 

Jared hadn’t spoken to Jensen in 5 months and he had no plans to, but one day as he strolled through campus bundled up and trying to shield himself from the fall air he couldn’t help but over hear.   
Jensen was coming to Austin for a campaign to build up his numbers, that were lower here than the rest of Texas and he thought a press conference and an appearance—a chance to speak to the people would help his situation.

So when the day came Jared tuned in to watch him, he had promised himself he wouldn’t, that it would only cause more pain but he had to.

He watched as Jensen walked up to the stand with a charming smile and he wilted, Jensen had never looked more handsome.

Jensen was speaking clearly, his head held high and Jared held up the remote ready to click it off when a gunshot sounded through the TV and he jumped and when he realized what had happened he let out a piercing scream—his mom ran on the living room with wide eyes “what honey what’s wrong?”

“His been shot! Jensen’s been shot !”


	5. Its alright

Jared ran down the halls of the crowded hospital, his converses slapping on the marble floors loudly—the sound bounding off the walls as he flew down the corridors his face extorted into worry and gloom.

He slowed when he spotted Danneel in the hall leaning against the wall, with her head down. Jared bit his lip and came to stand in front of her, she looked up and sighed with relief before pulling Jared in her arms “oh Jared I’m so glad you’re here—“

“Is he ok?” Jared whimpered, trying to stay poised as she pulled back—her face was swollen and her eyes puffy and she sighed “he was shot in the neck—“

Jared gasped and felt his body filling with horror and dread as she nodded, assuming he was just thrown back—“oh Jared it was horrible, there was so much blood I—“

“Will he live?”

“Yes he… he’ll be fine, luckily the shooter has piss poor aim so it missed the main tendons.” Jared’s eyes slipped closed and he sighed with relief silently thanking God and Danneel smiled “I have to go, I have some things to attend to but Jensen needs some company will you stay?”

 

Jared’s eyes widened and he rolled his lip with his teeth. Surely this wasn’t a good idea, he came to check on Jensen and he would be ok he should just leave now and Jensen would never know he was here and he could finally move on with his life. He could let Jensen go and never see him again, but he didn’t instead he nodded mutely and padded in the room silently as Danneel walked off.

Jared winced as he got closer to the bed where Jensen was asleep. He had a bandage covering the left side of his neck, but Jared could see spots of blood leaking through. Jared reached out and pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and sat there, watching Jensen’s chest rise and fall.

He had been there maybe 20 minutes when Jensen’s eyes blinked open—Jared held his breath, his grip deadly as he held on tight to the arm chair—his eyes trained on Jensen. 

Jensen turned his head and his eyes grew just slightly when they landed on Jared, filling with hope and fear—but he didn’t speak.

Finally Jared shot up and looked around, fiddling with his hands nervously “I—Danneel wanted me to watch you until she gets back,” Jensen shifted on the bed “you here,” he croaked weakly and Jared’s bottom lip quivered as he turned his eyes “yeah I am I was watching on TV I—“Jared paused as his eyes clouded with tears “I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

“Jared when it happened I wanted to die, because without you I’m nothing. I’ve been lost these past couple months I haven’t been able to function and if I couldn’t have you, I wanted nothing—“ Jared shook his head wildly as salty tears seeped down his chiseled cheek bones and he let out a sob “don’t say that—“

“It’s true I love you so much, it killed me when you left me… Jared she knows I don’t love her, not like that why do you think she called you and told you where we were? Or asked you to stay? She knows it’s you Jay.”  
Jared blinked helplessly his eyes moving wildly as he thought the words through; he ran his hand through his messy hair and shook his head “how?”

“The way I looked at you, everything. Jared our marriage is over and it was way before you came along you were just the final key.”

“Jensen you made your choice, you chose her…” Jensen placed his hands on the bed and struggled to sit up “what if I changed my mind?”

Jared let out a shaky breath and backed up “Jensen you’re on drugs you don’t know what you want—“

“Yes I do Jared and it’s you, it’s always been you—from that first moment I saw you and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes I knew. I love you Jared, so much and I want you—I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Jensen was begging now, his eyes were pleading and he looked at Jared with so much love that Jared found himself cracking. “Oh God,” he mumbled quietly “Jensen will talk about this when your better and you can think properly, you need to rest—“ 

“But I—“

“No, please go to sleep.” With that he turned and rushed out in the hallway and sunk down to the floor where he allowed himself to cry. This couldn’t be happening; he was finally getting what he wanted but not when he needed it. What did he do? 

 

Danneel came back an hour later and she smiled gratefully as Jared rose from his spot on the ground, his butt numb and his thought filled with confusion. 

As Jared turned and started down the hall, with no goodbyes—he would leave he couldn’t let Jensen ruin his life not for him. He was half way down the hall when Danneel stopped him, with a question that made him freeze “do you love him?”

Jared’s breath hitched and he gulped down his fright and slowly turned to face her, expecting to see resentment and maybe hurt—her eyes filled with tears, maybe she would plead to Jared for him to never come back but instead she looked calm, her eyes understanding. “Excuse me?”

“My husband, do you love him like he loves you?”

He was speechless, his eyes were blinking rapidly and his mouth bobbed like a gaping fish and she smiled softly “it’s ok sweetie I know, I know and its ok.”

And that was fucking it, Jared broke down in heavy sobs—his body shaking violently as rivers of tears poured out of his eyes and she pulled him in her arms and brushed his hair back tenderly and rocked him steadily “honey its ok, we fell out of love a long time ago and I see how much he loves you I saw it when you first came to stay with us. I haven’t seen Jensen so happy in years, and then you left and I knew, he couldn’t live without you.”

Jared cried in her shoulder and held onto her small frame tightly, burring his face in her neck trying to hide from the world “I do,” Jared cried “I love him so much, I’m sorry. But I’m tired of hurting you so I stopped it,” Jared wept as Danneel pulled back—his eyes closed tight and his body quivering but she smiled and tapped his nose causing his eyes to open “were getting a divorce, it was decided a month ago he was going to tell you today after his conference, he was going to show up at your house. I’m going to be ok and so are you, so go to him.” 

Jared scanned her eyes searchingly and she nodded with a grin and he let go of her and hurried in Jensen’s room, he must of heard or maybe he didn’t, maybe he just knew and he opened his arms wide and Jared fell in them “ I love you Jen, I love you so much—“

Jensen sighed happily and wrapped his strong arms around Jared and buried his face in his hair “I love you to baby,” he tipped Jared’s head up and kissed him lovingly before smiling “it’s just us now, it’s going to be hard and were going to be criticized and maybe even turned against but it’s going to be worth it because I love you, and I’m never leaving you again.”  
Jared grinned tearfully and kissed Jensen’s temple “just us.”

 

Jensen was right, it was hard. It was so hard. 

Jensen and Danneel announced their divorce a month later and the same day Jensen also announced that he was in love… and when the public found out exactly who he was in love with the world went into a frenzy. 

Jensen was the first President to get a divorce, and defiantly the first to fall in love with a man—at least publically. 

When things started to settle down a bit Jensen moved Jared in the White House with him where he would finish his schooling online and with a tutor—everything was finally as it should be .


	6. Just Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter im sorry i havent posted anything this week its been very busy! Tomorrow will be longer.

Jensen was up to something. For days he had been gallivanting around the White House with mischievous eyes and a conniving grin. And then finally a couple months after Jared had moved into the White House Jensen had blindfolded Jared and took him away on an escapade.

They ended up in Austin, Texas. Right when Jared stepped off the plane and took a deep breath he knew where he was. He ripped the blindfold off and turned to Jensen with confused eyes “what are we doing here?”  
Jensen smiled and took his hand “no questions just follow me.”

And so Jensen took him to the lake and while he was unwinding the rope to take the boat out Jared bit his lip and took Jensen’s hand as he led him on the boat and out to the lake. Once they were in a good spot Jared turned “Jensen what the hell is going on?”

Jensen smiled as a gust of wind rushed through ruffling Jared’s hair “don’t you like it?”

“Yes it’s beautiful and…I have missed home but I don’t understand.” Jensen smiled again and got up before moving closer to Jared and bending down on one knee causing Jared to gasp “Jen…what are you doing?”  
“Baby…we’ve been through a lot, so much but it just proves that were meant to be. I love you so much Jared, I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to me but I know that I never wanna lose you again—Jared will you marry me?”

Jared was silent, his eyes wide open—Jensen was down on one knee, Jensen was proposing to him. Did he say yes? Of course he did! But should he? If Jared said yes that would mean Jared would be…well who would he be? He wouldn’t be the first lady that’s for sure so he would be the first…man? What if the public hated him? I mean sure everyone knew they were together but what if this last step would be too much?  
Jared frowned to himself, fuck them.

Jared grinned brightly and bounced on his toes “of course!” Jared jumped forward and fell in Jensen’s arms with a loud squeal and Jensen laughed happily before tightening his arms.

He pulled back slightly and slid the sapphire diamond ring on Jared’s finger “I’ve been waiting for this moment…I’ve had this ring hidden for 3 months I’ve been trying to find the right moment and then a couple days ago it hit me. This was the place; this was how I should do it… your hometown, the place you love most.”

 

They announced the engagement a couple weeks later. They spent a couple days cooped up in a hotel in Austin trying to spend every private moment they could before the real chaos began.

“I’m scared Jen…what if they hate me? I mean I am the reason you and Danneel aren’t together anymore.” 

Jensen frowned and bent forward to press his forehead against Jared’s “you are not the reason our marriage ended Jay, we were done a long time ago it’s just when you came along I realized I couldn’t fake it anymore. There’s no reason to be scared baby they love you, it’s hard not to love you I mean look at you!” 

Jared blushed and ducked his head before swatting Jensen’s arm “you’re so full of it Jen!” Jensen grinned and yanked Jared in his lap before peppering kisses on his face “how about I show you how full of it I really am?”

Jared raised his brows and let out a squeal as Jensen pulled him down on the bed.

“Ah Jen!”


	7. Wedding Day

Danneel ended up throwing Jared a wedding party—otherwise known as a bridal shower but she swore to him they could call it something else, even if technically Jared was the bride in the situation.

Danneel was quickly becoming Jared’s best friend. It was something he didn’t expect to happen, yes when Jared was just the intern they did grow close but Jared assumed that even though she gave her blessing she might not want anything to do with him after. But as it turns out he was wrong, in fact she helped Jensen plan the proposal—he should have known.

It was the wedding day and Jared was extremely nervous. They had moved up the date for election purposes because when it was time for campaigning Jensen wouldn’t have a lot of time on his hands. They had picked Martha’s Vineyard for the location—it was beautiful and elegant and something people would be expecting. Jensen had flown in Jared’s family and close friends without cost to which Jared’s mama cried over for at least an hour and Chad took advantage raiding the mini bar on the plane.

Jared stood in front of the floor length mirror and stared at his reflection somewhat apprehensively as he took in his custom made suit that literally fit him like a glove. And suddenly everything hit him all at once—the past year swirling around him like a bad dream. This was really happening—he was marrying the President of the United States—him, Jared Padalecki a southern boy from Texas who had literally before the internship never left home. Jared who even at his age still had to do chores around the house, which had to earn his keep, Jared who didn’t know one thing about politics or how to act. He would now be responsible for very important things; the world would be looking at him—what if he fucked up? Who the hell was he kidding he will fuck up.

His mother must have noticed because Sharon took his shoulders and turned him to face her. His panicking dying a little at the warm smile his mama wore “honey just breathe, I promise you you’re making the right choice. I know I didn’t really approve of this at first but being here with you I can see it, I see how much he loves you—its ok.”

Jared closed his eyes and nodded before taking a deep breath “your right, I love him and I wanna spend my life with him…but mama what if I screw up? What if I can’t do it?”

“Oh Jared—you can do anything. You are brilliant—and honey even Jensen screws up sometimes, your only human. The world will expect nothing less.”

“Right. You’re right ok I can do this, it’s nothing I love him and he loves me and its ok.”

Sharon smiled and patted his cheek “exactly. Now get ready, you’re going to have to hustle up if Chad’s walking you down the aisle.”

 

Jared gripped Chad’s arm tightly as they started down the aisle. Chad let out a small grunt and shook Jared’s arm before whispering “chill the fuck out Jaybird, you’re breaking my fucking arm—I need that.”  
Jared winced and smiled apologetically at Chad before turning to the front—and his breath left him. Jensen looked gorgeous; his suit was a dark blue and fit to a T. He looked so relaxed and at ease, instantly Jared was calm, and grinning so wide he thought maybe his jaw would pop off.

When he reached Jensen he took his hand with glee and smiled softly as Jensen beamed happily across him. 

The ceremony was full of tears and love—also laughter as Chad handed Jared the ring who in return dropped it and let out a tiny curse causing him to blush 50 shades of red.

And when it was time to go to the reception Jensen heaved Jared over his shoulder—much to his dismay and carried him outside to the venue. 

They danced—Jensen twirled Jared on the dance floor and laughed happily. They had caked and drink—and by the time they loaded on the plane for the Maldives Jared was a little tipsy. 

 

The first night was full of passion and sweat ridden bodies as they clung to one another. Their bodies were drenched with sweat and their skin was flushed, their eyes blazing with bright desire. Jared gripped Jensen’s ass harder and pulled him closer so he ruts deeper, Jensen’s cock nailing his sweet spot perfectly, sending a rush of arousal right to his core. He was caught on the ledge of release, so close to coming and yet not close enough. Jared whimpered with a needy little moan, and Jensen got the message; he increased his pace, setting up a swifter rhythm.

He adjusted his position until he was thrusting sharply right against Jared's prostate, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. Jensen ground his hips forward with a deep thrust, growling as he fucked Jared for all he was worth, his muscles flexing as his orgasm built. It felt so erotic and sensual to being inside Jared bare, nothing between them, just skin.

Jensen moaned as Jared's inner walls squeezed around his girth. Jared wrapped his arms and long, long legs tighter around his husband, needing something to hold onto as Jensen rocked his hips faster and fucked him deeper, the sensation growing stronger by the second. He moaned heat and desire curling hot in his gut, and he thrusts up against Jensen, his hips bucking wildly.

Jensen slid almost all the way out then drove back in with a deep groan, the way Jared's wet warmth clings to him sends a new way of pleasure rushing through him, all the blood raring south as his heart kicks in his chest. He nipped at Jared’s neck hard enough to leave a mark while Jared left his own mark along his spine.

Jared dug his nails into Jensen’s back, scratching, leaving bright red indentions on Jensen’s spine, marking the smooth freckled skin. Jensen’s cock was pummeling his sweet spot and every thrust only ratcheted up Jared’s arousal.

The drag and pull of Jensen’s long thick cock grinding against Jared's inner walls had him clinging tighter to his boyfriend, his breath hitching at the sensation. He bit of an impassioned moan and threw his head back, his heart speeding up as the waves of bliss rose. Jared thrust his hips upward, snapping them franticly to meet Jensen’s.

Jensen grunted and licked at Jared’s neck, feeling the heat of Jared’s body against his as his teeth marked his lover’s sun kissed skin. His rhythm began to grow wilder until he was thrusting so hard and fast it shook Jared’s body, rocking the bed into the wall with a thud. Jared felt like he was going to pass out, the intensity of the pleasure burning brightly within him, his breath growing ragged as Jensen’s thrusts got faster.

Jensen was still going, still making him feel amazing, his hips pounding erratically into Jared’s as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. Jensen set his teeth to the side of Jared’s neck, nipping and biting sharply, the love bites like liquid fire on Jared’s skin.

The mattress shook with the motion of their rhythm and their breath grew harsher as their orgasms built. Jensen flicked his tongue across the column of Jared’s throat then pulled back, gazing down at Jared as his hips rutted faster.

Jared’s breath caught at the sight of Jensen, pale freckled skin flushed and beautiful, sweat beading on his forehead and temples, looking so handsome and sexy. Jared gripped Jensen’s short hair and tugged him closer, growling out "fuck me harder" as his cock twitched sharply.

Grinning with a dirty sexy smile, Jensen did as he was prompted, riding Jared faster and fucking him brutally. His hips rammed into Jared's roughly, and Jared bit back a howl as Jensen thrust into him, the heated sensation flashing though him like a streak of lighting. Dear God, it felt so good. He lets out a sharp cry when Jensen slammed deep inside him, his lover’s cock nailing his sweet spot dead on.

“Love the sounds you make,” Jensen growled as he thrust deeper and harder into Jared. “Gets me so turned on, makes me so fucking hard.” He thrusts in balls deep inside Jared's ass before pulling out until the head clung on the ring of muscle holding it in, then pushed back with a lightening quick snap of his hips.

Jared let lose a cry of pleasure, drawing out another moan as Jensen rutted into. He grew even louder as the pleasure built and his cries of bliss couldn’t be silenced. He digs his fingers deep into the comforter, knuckles whitening as his heart thumps rabbit fast in his chest; he was so hard it hurt; his cock is cherry red and leaking between them. He moaned vociferously as Jensen rode him, his lover slamming into him with a rapid pace that left him almost breathless, the sweet drag and pull of Jensen’s cock making Jared’s legs shake.

Jensen pounded into him with force, jarring his body, sure to leave Jared aching for days. Jared lost himself in the ravaging bliss for what seemed like forever, the moments wearing on as he took the pounding from Jensen. He could feel the pleasure building even more, burring brighter and hotter.

Jensen’s pace was being to falter, still fucking him roughly, but losing rhythm, thrusts frantic and out of control. He was so close, body strung tight, and Jared could feel it in his pace. Jensen was getting closer to the edge, but he held off from coming—he wanted Jared to come first. He wanted to see his lovers face afterwards, when he filled him up with his hot sticky seed.

Jensen growled deep in his throat as he gave a sharp thrust, sounding like a feral beast, the tone pushing Jared right over the edge. When Jared came, his entire world was blurred with white hot pleasure, his back bowing and his toes curling, his eyes rolling up in his head and his mouth falling open as his cock twitched, pulsing hot and sticky cum between them.

His toned, ripped body tensed, his muscles contracting over and over again, his nerves like livewires sparking brightly. His hole clenched deliciously around Jensen's manhood, the sensation pushing his lover closer to the edge. In a few thrusts, the feeling of Jared tightening around his cock had Jensen in pure bliss. A few seconds later, Jared felt Jensen spasm above him, grunting hard and moaning his name, the sound alone enough to make him come again.

Jensen rutted against Jared as he spilled his seed deep inside his boyfriends body, ridding out the last waves of bliss. Jared moaned, feeling the warm rush of cum inside him. It was a sensation like he had never felt, strangely intimate, like a brand; as if Jensen were marking him as his own. It felt amazing—glorious. For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of skin on skin and their harsh breathing, their hearts beating with a frantic pace as their bodies shuddered with the aftershocks.

With a huff, Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, humming softly when he felt Jared’s heart beating against his chest. He nuzzled his husband’s neck and rubbed his stubble along the warm flesh. Spent, he gathered the strength to gaze at Jared. His young husband looked blissed out, face flushed and lips kiss swollen. Jared’s hair was a tussled mess as well, and Jensen smiled as he brushed a lock of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. He kissed Jared's face; his cheeks, lips, and mouth, leaving sweet little caresses in his wake.

"I love you, Jared." Jensen kissed his cheek softly.

"Love you too, Jensen." Jared’s mind felt fuzzy, still reeling from the force of his orgasm. He felt lightheaded, his pretty eyes were half-lidded his gaze glassy. He felt dirty and fifthly, and the sensation made him smirk with a naughty kinky smile. Yet, through the fog of his arousal, he managed to gather enough brain cells to draw Jensen into a hot tongue heavy kiss, lips dancing with bliss as his body hummed with pleasure.

He just forgot he was a carrier .


	8. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and im sorry for that but its been a very busy weekend, i've been spending time with family and friends. The chapters will be getting longer and coming more frequent but i wanted to get this one out.

They spent their honeymoon either swimming in the luxurious pool provided at their private villa, shopping in the local town or in bed—romping in the silky sheets.

And by the time they arrived back In Washington, DC they were both sun kissed and relaxed. 

They had been home around 2 months—Jared was currently lounging in the big leather chair in the Oval Office while Jensen answered some calls and dealt with interviews. 

Jared was on his phone, texting Chad when suddenly a wave of nausea overwhelmed him—he jumped up from the chair and rushed down the hall and to the bathroom. He was sure he wouldn’t make it, but by some grace of God he broke into the bathroom, and lifted up the lid just in time to blow chunks in the water.

Jared was shaking as he heaved violently, his body breaking out in a sweat—“Jay? Are you ok?”

Jared shook his head weakly and wiped the yellow liquid from his mouth before sliding to the floor and pressing his body to the cold bathtub “I feel terrible, I’m nauseous, I can’t hold any food down I—“Suddenly Jared froze, of course it all made perfect sense Jared was a carrier and well they didn’t exactly stick to protected sex during their honeymoon and he wasn’t on birth control pills so that only meant one thing “I need a pregnancy test.”

Jensen paused, his face dropping into alarment—he slowly moved his hand to his pocket and retrieved his cell phone and dialed a number “ Chris, yeah I’m going to need you to run to the store.”

 

30 minutes later found Jared pacing nervously in the bedroom—the test lying boldly on the dresser, taking forever to behold their answers.

Finally after what felt like forever Jared forced Jensen to check, not being able to bare it if their answer was false. He watched as Jensen lifted the test in his hand with a solemn look before breaking out in a bright grin “were pregnant!” Jared’s eyes widened and he let out a hysterical laugh before launching himself in Jensen’s arms and allowed himself to be twirled and kissed.

Jared could feel tears prickling his eyes and he smiled happily as Jensen stroked his cheek “were going to have a baby…”

 

That night in bed Jensen’s nose moved from Jared’s chest down his abdomen and he trailed soft kisses as he went “hello in there, hey baby I’m your daddy.” Jared smiled and reached down to ruffle Jensen’s spiked hair as he kissed Jared’s belly once more before he moved up and planted a soft kiss on Jared’s lips “ I want you to know I’m ready for this, and I promise I won’t hurt you anymore.”

Jared smiled “what do you want it to be?”

Jensen shook his head “I don’t care as long as the baby is healthy…what about you?” Jared nodded in agreement “oh I feel the same but…I do want a baby girl.” Jensen smirked as he leaned in “well then I guess will have to keep trying if this one’s a boy huh?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


	9. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and im sorry but the next one will be longer because Jared will be giving birth!

Jared was five months today and today they would find out the sex of the baby.

Jared was jumping with excitement—finally after months of waiting he would know what his baby would be.

Instead of going to a normal doctor’s office for safety’s sake Jensen had called their physician and asked him to come to the White House.

So here Jared was lying on a makeshift hospital bed in the Oval Office as Doctor Wright came in with a smile “well heel Mr. Ackles how are you today?” 

Jared smiled politely and nodded his head “I’m good, you?” Dr. Wright smiled back “doing well, how about we check out your baby?”

That was more like it—Jensen reached over and took Jared’s hand as the Doctor rubbed the cold gel on Jared’s belly and scanned with the ultrasound machine—Jared squeezing Jensen’s hand the whole time. “Would you like to know the sex?”

“Yes!” Jared rushed quickly and flushed as Jensen and the Doctor chuckled at him “well it seems you two are having…a bouncing boy!”

Jensen let out a breath “a boy…” Jared grinned up at him “were having a boy,” Jensen nodded and smiled before leaning down and kissing Jared “that we are.”

 

They set up the nursery a week later—they eventually decided on a baby blue after arguing about the color for a good 2 days. Jensen wanted the nursery green while Jared wanted yellow, it was neutral and in between but not Jensen wouldn’t have it, so finally tired of hearing the arguing Chris got them to come to an agreement on blue—the social norm.

Jared’s pregnancy was escalating quickly, it seemed like the months were flying by and Jared was unable to stop it. Jared wanted his pregnancy to slow down, he wanted the moment to last which his mother said was totally unusual all she wanted was her pregnancies to end not that Jared blamed her; he did put her through 16 hours of pure hell and months of vomiting.

But Jared wasn’t experiencing any of that—the only sickness he had encountered was his first 2 months of pregnancy and after that it was all sunshine and rainbows which he knew a lot of people didn’t get the chance to experience.

Jensen called him the miracle boy due to his pure healthy and enjoyable pregnancy, he made fun of Jared and his ability to stash down some food—especially brownies and pasta Jared had a real craving for those things. But he also would stare openly at Jared with a loving smile on his face and tell him how beautiful he looked and how the glow was overwhelming, he also couldn’t get enough of Jared’s pregnant body—it seemed like almost every night Jensen would ravish him, unable to get enough of Jared and his perfect round belly and glimmering complexion.

He would also lie in bed at night, Jared tucked in his arms one hand lying on Jared’s belly softly stroking and whispering that he couldn’t wait for him to arrive and how excited he was to finally see his baby boy who they had decided to name Landon Chase. After hours of flipping through baby books Jared was about to give up and name their baby on a whim and then Jensen turned to him and popped out the most perfect name he had come across.

Jared was rounding 8 months now, it wouldn’t be long until little Landon was here and he was thrilled. He couldn’t wait to meet their little boy; it seemed all he could think about these days was what he would look like. Would he have Jensen’s eyes? Would he have Jared’s dimples? Maybe even Jensen’s freckles…maybe Jared’s hair? Or even his cheekbones?

His thoughts were filled and consumed by what their baby would look like, who he would take after but Jared had a strong suspicion that maybe little Landon would look just like Jensen—he sure seemed to take after him with his grumpy attitude.

Nonstop, almost all day Landon would kick and prod at Jared he swore up and down he was going to be a little soccer player and Jensen would laugh come over and softly tickle Jared’s belly and whisper “what’s my little sport doing in there? You better not give mommy a hard time in there.” And suddenly all kicks would stop and Jared would pout and swear the baby would never listen to him, that he was going to be stuck up Jensen’s ass who laughed and assured him it wasn’t true.

Jared was growing tired of waiting, but as the time went on Jared had grown very calm about the whole parenting thing which was a little shocking for him. He had honestly expected himself to freak out, especially since the baby was due in a month—sure he had a little moment of panic there with Jensen but other than that he felt perfectly fine.

Jensen on the other hand…well he acted all cool, calm, and collected now but Jared could tell he was one of those guys the moment Jared went into labor he would shatter .


	10. Its Time

It was a breezy spring night in Washington, DC—midnight to be exact and the boys were snug in the bed after a long and exhausting day of interviews and preparing for the baby.

Jensen was currently lying on his back, his mouth hanging open and one arm draped across Jared’s eminent belly—Jensen as it seemed was sleeping peacefully but Jared was not. He frowned in his sleep and turned once again that night when a cramp ran down his back.

He had been ignoring it, the pain being easy to deal with when suddenly his eyes opened and he shot up in bed with a loud gasp as a sharp pain hit his body. His hands flew to his belly and he took in a deep breath before he turned to Jensen who was seemingly ignoring all this “Jensen…Jensen!” Jared glared harshly at Jensen before raising his hand up and bringing it down hard on his chest—Jensen jerked and opened his eyes “what the fuck Jay?”

“Stop whining that didn’t hurt…but you know what does? Being in labor so get the fuck up!” Jared screeched loudly and Jensen lied there a moment longer before it sunk in and his eyes widened and he hopped out of bed, tripping on the blankets as he went—once he scrambled off the floor he grabbed Jared’s bag and threw on some clothes “ok, ok deep breaths don’t panic it’s going to be fine.”

Jared glared at him from across the room as he slowly slid some shoes on “I’m not the one whose panicking am I? Why don’t you chill out? It’s not like you’re having this baby!”

Jensen cringed and nodded to himself “your right I need to calm down, I need to be strong I need—Oh God I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Jared grimaced and rolled his eyes “oh no you’re not your going to get me to the car and take me to the hospital before you have to deliver this baby and then we would really be in for it because you can’t take care of yourself! Now pull up and help me!”

 

Once they safely made it to the car and Jensen was behind the wheel Jared peeked over at him while they drove down the highway at high speed. Jensen was pale white with a slight green tint to his face he looked horrible—and he wasn’t even the one who had to push a giant baby out of him!

Jared shook his head as they pulled into the parking lot on two wheels “get me out of this damn car I’m surprised we made it here.” Thankfully a nurse came over, an older woman with a kind smile and helped him into a wheel chair “my husband is a bit looney—“She smiled down at him and peeked over at Jensen who followed along with a nauseating expression—he seemed totally out of it and she laughed “oh don’t worry honey his not the first one to freak out and he won’t be the last…just wait till your pushing.”

 

When they got Jared set up in a room and hooked to the monitors, Jensen sat silently in the chair next to him and Jared was wishing he would have called his mother to come stay with them before the birth.   
“Jensen? Jensen can your hear me?”

Jared waved his hand wildly in front of Jensen’s face but he made no move to acknowledge it and Jared huffed “great just great here I am in labor, giving birth who knows when and you have decided to have a meltdown, to totally shut down thank you Jensen thanks a lot you ass! The President of the freaking United states can’t handle parenthood, who would have thought?”

In response Jensen gulped and fell back in the chair and Jared groaned before reaching for his phone…”Danneel? I need you.”

 

Not 20 minutes later Danneel flew in the room completely frazzled. She looked over at Jensen, who hadn't moved in the slightest and rolled her eyes before making her way to Jared “aw honey how are you?”  
“Oh I’m fine… but Steve Martin over here is having a breakdown! What am I supposed to do?” Jared squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head “I knew he would do this I just knew it! His been totally calm and cool this whole time and right when I need him most he chooses to freak the fuck out!”

Danneel rubbed his shoulder “calm down ok? You need to stay calm for the baby,” she looked over at Jensen and scowled at him before turning and getting in his face. He seemed to be staring at nothing, blanked out “Jensen!” No response. “Jensen you listen to me you little shit, your husband is over here having your baby! And right now he needs you to snap out of it and get your shit together so wake up!”

She leaned back and moved her eyes over his still form before growling and grabbing the pitcher of water “alright Jensen… you asked for it.” She hauled back and tossed the cold water right on him—suddenly Jensen sputtered and shook his head before looking around wildly “what the hell!” 

Danneel smirked and sat the pitcher down “that’s more like it…but one more thing,” she reached out and smacked him upside the head to which he whined at “I’m glad you decided to join us, I mean Jared’s only having your baby and all.”

At that Jensen’s eyes snapped on Jared who was holding onto the sheets as another contraction hit and Jensen felt horrible he reached out and took Jared’s hand “oh baby I’m so sorry I don’t—I freaked for a second but I’m here I’m here.”

Jared gritted his teeth and squeezed Jensen’s hand so hard he let out a grunt “well I’m so fucking glad you decided to be here Jensen; really I am but right not shut up!”

 

8 hours later and Jared was 8 centimeters dilated. Danneel had called his mother and Jensen had put her, his sister Megan and brother Jeff on a private Jet so they were currently in the room fawning over Jared while he huffed through another contraction.

“Babe are you sure you don’t want an epidural?”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna shut up?”

Danneel snorted and smirked at Jensen “I love Jared I do but I love him even more right now, this is hilarious!”

Jensen glared and opened his mouth to ask why she was even here when Doctor Wright came in with a smile “alrighty Jared I bet your money you’re ready to go,” he bent down and smiled “I was right! You ready to start pushing?”

“Oh hell yes, please get him out of me,” the Doctor laughed and nodded as Jensen took Jared’s hand—his stomach churning violently and Doctor Wright smirked “would you like a chair?”

“I swear to God if you pass out I will kill you—“Jensen closed his eyes and nodded “I’m fine…I’m—Oh God.” Jensen rushed to the bathroom and fell to the floor in time to heave chunks into the toilet—he could hear Jared cursing him from the next room that landed into a scream of pain.

Big hands landed on his shoulders and jerked him up when he was finished—he looked into the eyes of a pissed off Jeff Padalecki “listen here I don’t give a fuck if you are the President but my little brother is in there in hell and you did it to him, so be a man and go in there with your husband and help him with the birth of your son!” With on giant shove Jensen landed next to Jared who had tears pouring out of his eyes and Jensen slowly crawled up to hold him “I’m good now sweetheart I promise I am, you can do this ok? I love you so much and you can do this—Landon’s almost here.”

Jared looked at him and nodded with a sob before giving one big push and—a baby’s cry sounded through the room and Jensen pressed his forehead to Jared’s and gave him a kiss “you did it baby…oh Jay you did it.”

“Someone would like to meet you,” Doctor Wright stood with a smile and a small blue bundle of screaming baby and Jensen took him happily.

Oh Landon was perfect—Jensen could tell he would have Jared’s hair with the small tuft of matted Chestnut hair sticking up, and little dimples as he widened his cheeks—he was beautiful.

He sat next to Jared and passed him over to Jared who burst into tears “hi baby, hi I’m your mama… oh God Jen his like the perfect combination of us. He’s perfect .”


	11. New Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little chapter, but its better than nothing! I just wanted to show little Landon being home. I've got exams coming up so im a little busy!

Landon was a perfect baby.

He didn’t cry too much, he was sleeping half way through the night, and he wanted to eat all the time.

Jared couldn’t have been more in love with him—the baby was absolute perfection.

The world was buzzing about little baby Landon, everyone wanted to snap a picture of him just to sell the photos, people wanted interviews, information about him and what went down.

No one had seen him yet and honestly Jared wasn’t quite ready for the world to get a peek at their baby, he was only a week old and too young to be exposed to such harsh conditions. The only people who had laid eyes on Landon was of course their family, some close friends, and a couple staff.

And Jensen, oh Jensen was a perfect father—just like Jared knew he would be. During the night when Landon would wake up crying, Jared would start to move and Jensen would lean up and slowly push him back down with a kiss on the head “I got this baby,” he would say with a sleepy smile “ I got this, you go back to sleep.”

But Jared wouldn’t, he would roll over and face the baby monitor and listen as Jensen would walk in the nursery “what’s the matter sport?” he would say as he lifted Landon out of the crib “ you hungry? Ah I bet you wanted mama huh? Well mommy’s tired sport so it’s just me and you that ok?”

Jared would smile into his pillow and roll closer and listen as Jensen would start humming and singing a soft tune of a lullaby and when Landon would finally fall asleep he would give him a kiss and settle him down “I love you little man, and mama loves you to—will see you in the morning sport sleep good.”

And when Jensen would crawl back in bed, he would scoop up behind Jared and settle in his neck placing soft kisses on the open skin and pull him closer in his arms “I love you Jay, I love you so much.”

Yeah, Jared was pretty happy with his life .


End file.
